Typhoon on Xmas
by Rose Attack
Summary: After a hotel reservation mistake, Typhoon and Xmas are forced to share a bed. What sort of trouble will the two band mates cause for each other? Mentions of yaoi.


After a hotel reservation mistake, Typhoon and Xmas are forced to share a bed. What sort of trouble will the two band mates cause for each other? Mentions of yaoi.

TRAX is property of S.M. Entertainment. If I owned them, there wouldn't be any contract disagreements between me and Rose. And Attack too.

"_Baby baby nae mam modu arabeorin girl_

_I love you love you nae mam modu gajyeobeorin geol_

_Nae pume neol kkok yeongwonhi aneulge oh_

_Baby Baby sesangmodu gajin neoui Boy_

_Na neoreul neoreul yeongwontorok jikyeojuneun boy_

_Only One neoman barabolge love you Venus_

_O! naui yeosin"_

"Thank you. You have been a wonderful audience," it was a masculine voice that belonged to none other than the lead singer, Typhoon _or _Jay, of the band TRAX. As it was the band's last song for the night, Typhoon walked off the stage with his band mate and guitarist, Xmas _or_ Jungmo.

The pair conversed as the descended to the floor below the stage. Xmas shot Typhoon a look as he said, "I cannot believe you announced me for my guitar solo _again_." "I did it because the fans _loved_ it last time," Typhoon retorted. "Yeah… that was in South Korea. We are in _America_," Xmas shot back. "Fine, fine. I will not do it again. Happy?" Typhoon surrendered. Xmas nodded at his band mate's proposal. They turned left and made their way backstage where the other SM Entertainment artists stood, either waiting for their name to be called upon the stage, or like Typhoon and Xmas, for the car ride back to the hotel.

It was two hour later when all of the SMTOWN Live World artists had preformed and were heading out the back entrance of the stadium to the car. The group of performers were chatting idly during the twenty minute drive back to the hotel, where they would stay for the night and be prepared to fly back to their homeland tomorrow at noon.

"Now before you go upstairs, I would like for all of you to look at your room assignments one last time," it was the voice of the tour director. The thirteen groups took turns reading the list. When it came to be Typhoon's turn, he pointed his finger to 'TRAX' and moved it to the right, where he found his and Xmas' room number.

After everyone had read over their room numbers, the tour director wished them all a good night before retiring for the night. Typhoon and Xmas stood in the lobby softly talking to a few of their label mates; the rest of them had also retired. About thirty minutes, Dana yawned and excused herself along with Sunday and Lina.

It was Xmas who took the hint that it was late and that the two of them should also be in bed. And so they decided to follow, follow wouldn't be the correct word, for Xmas and Typhoon were about five meters behind 'The Grace'.

By the time they had reached the elevators, the trio had disappeared. "That was fast," Typhoon commented. Xmas merely nodded as he pressed the button for the elevator.

There was a 'ding' moments later when an elevator fulfilled their wish. Typhoon walked in after Xmas so he pressed the button for the eighth floor. Looking around at their surroundings, the two friends noticed that they were the only two in the elevator. Typhoon heard a tapping sound. He turned around to see Xmas drumming his fingers on his leg to the elevator music. "You know this song?" asked Typhoon. "Yeah it's Mozart's Symphony No. 40." Typhoon merely stared at him, "Never heard of it." Xmas shot his friend a puzzled look, "It was played during the first part of 'TRI-ANGLE', the song by DBSK feat. BoA and The TRAX." "Oh, I remember now. '_Someday, one day. Niga ddo boryoborin munjedure kyoten, nodo namatgo nado namatji_

_Nameui sangchodulul julgyo bojido ma! pumerangi dwenta. One Flow we want the flow we got the flow we want the flow,_'" Typhoon rapped. "DBSK is _okay_ but I like Super Junior better," Xmas stated. Typhoon sighed, "The only reason you like them better is because Heechul is in it." "No, I like Super Junior better because they have more members," Xmas retorted. "Lair," Typhoon teased. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, DBSK is also a two member group like us," Xmas said. "Do not remind me. I still miss Rose," Typhoon cried. "There, there. He and Attack are both doing fine. They are both on Cyworld*. And Rose is an actor; his recent drama is Full House 2. And incase you are wondering, Attack is doing fine too," Xmas reassured his distressed friend.

There was another 'ding' as the elevator doors opened to let the two band mates off on the eighth floor. The two walked out the elevator and made a left towards their room, which was 827. "You have the key, right?" Typhoon asked a following Xmas. "Yeah, it is right here," Xmas took a key card out of his pocket and swiped it along the pad. The door to room 827 opened before their eyes.

The room itself was not what surprised the two band mates, they were used to sleeping in a small room; it was what was inside. The small 327 square foot hotel room was furnished with two nightstands, a tall mirror on the opposite wall, three landscape photographs, _and _a single bed.

"Are we in the right room?" asked a confused Xmas. "Yeah, I double checked the room arrangements before we left. I think BoA is the only soloist here," Typhoon stated matter-of-factly. "It is a little late so I do not think we can ask for another room," Xmas sighed. "Well, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade," Typhoon quoted. Xmas stared at his friend as if he was crazy, so Typhoon explained, "It is an American quote." Xmas nodded at the explanation and took a step into the room. "I will look for extra pillows and blankets," he declared. Typhoon looked around the room, "It is odd. They put all our stuff here and never thought for a second that it could belong to two people." After several minutes of intensive searching, Xmas was found empty-handed, "I cannot find anything." "Well then, we have no other choice but to sleep together," Typhoon proclaimed. Xmas groaned, this was going to a _very_ long night.

The last time either of them slept with other person was when Typhoon was sharing a bed with Super Junior's Heechul. But there were plenty of other times too. Before Rose and Attack left the band, the four of them had a saying, "A band that plays together, sleeps together." Oftentimes after a concert, the four band mates would climb into a single, _large_ bed; and after many 'good nights' fall asleep. It was funny that they would always fall sleep in the same order, Rose then Xmas, followed by Typhoon and finally Attack.

It was around two am when Xmas felt cold. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw the problem. Typhoon had the warm cloth warped around his body. Xmas whispered the vocalist's name; and when that failed, he tapped his friend, but to no avail. Sighing mentally, Xmas thought of new ways to get back his share of the blanket. Unfortunately for him, Typhoon had rolled over and wrapped his arm around Xmas protectively. If Xmas thought that was creepy, then he didn't see what was coming next. Typhoon had placed his nose on top of Xmas' and began to rub his nose against his friend. "Rose, you are _so_ sweet," Typhoon moaned in his sleep. 'So this is why he didn't want me to mention Rose's name, he's in love with him!' Xmas thought. After a few more seconds of nose rubbing, Typhoon had removed his arm and rolled to the other side of the bed; in the process of doing so, he had also unwrapped half of the blanket. Seeing this golden opportunity, Xmas grabbed his share of the blanket and went back to sleep trying to forget what had happened.

Unfortunately for him, Xmas was once again awake at three. He was sleeping soundly until he felt weighted down. This time, he did not bother to look up. Instead he moved his hands around to find the source of the weight. His hands soon came into contact with something silky and soft. Started, he swiftly opened his eyes to find not only Typhoon's head, but his entire body on top on him. Memories suddenly began to flood Xmas' mind, Typhoon had always slept on the edge next to Rose while Attack was in between Rose and Xmas. No wonder he had never seen this side of Typhoon.

It was close to eight when Typhoon finally rose from his slumber. He stretched and raised a hand to muffle a yawn. "Morning, did you sleep well?" Typhoon turned over to find an irritated Xmas. "Did I sleep _well_? Of course _I_ slept well!" Xmas said through hidden sarcasm. Unfortunately for him, Typhoon knew him well enough to know that he was being sarcastic. With a sigh he asked his fuming band mate, "What did I do last night?" Starting to cool off, Xmas began to explain last night's events.

While Typhoon listened intently to Xmas' experience of the previous night, someone knocked at the door. Upon hearing a three rapid knocks followed by three short ones, the two knew that they should be getting ready to go to the airport.

Ending lyrics of TRAX's 'Oh! My Goddess'

'Rose Attack' is to honor of No Min Woo and Kang Jung Woo.

*Cyworld is a social network in South Korea.


End file.
